Midnight Sun!
by noeticyellow
Summary: This is set up post 5*11 Klaus and Caroline kiss! Every reflective surface has a grey side to it!


Caroline thought she knew what she was doing when she kissed him first. But the kiss destroyed every piece of rationality that existed in her head. All she felt was raw passion, raw desire for the man who she thought she could never have feelings for. Yet she was coming undone underneath his hold. Her body was on fire as he sucked onto her throat. His kisses retreated to a downward trajectory. She moaned his name when he reached his collarbone.

"Klaus"!

She experienced such pleasure she never thought she ever could. She seemed to melt against his body. She pressed her body against his with such force that his every bit of restraint got shredded. He ripped off her blouse and gently took his breast in mouth while his fingers roamed dangerously low on her waist. He stopped abruptly and looked at her face.

"Caroline! Look at me, my love"

She opened her eyes and saw the emotions she never witnessed in any boy's eyes who ever fucked her. His eyes asked her for the permission to go further down. It was mixture of desire, lust and perhaps love. She didn't know because whatever she thought of love until now dissolved in front of her eyes. She didn't understand the fire in her body. The feeling of his body against hers was a whole revelation and she started questioning her every belief. Her whole world unravelled.

She realized that a tear has escaped from her eyes. Klaus kissed away the tear and patted her cheek. He started to back away but Caroline held onto him tightly.

"Klaus! Please!"

She begged him to touch her but he knew that she wasn't yet ready. Their first time wouldn't be against the tree. He didn't want her to do something which she may regret afterwards.

"Love , you aren't ready! I want to ravish you so hard that you will be ruined for any other man. But we both know now isn't the right time. Besides i want to tell you something."

Caroline was shocked at his retreat but she knew he would never exploit her. She never thought he, the evil hybrid, would treat her with such respect that nobody ever did not even Tyler.

"what?"

"Hayley is pregnant with my baby in New Orleans!"

She froze. Her bubble of perfect world underneath him popped. She didn't know how to react. She felt numb. Of course he wouldn't restrain from sex until she made up her mind. But she thought that the way he was at graduation he would.

"When did you sleep with her?"

"After a day of getting drunk, after getting rejected by you yet again. It was in a moment of weakness. It meant nothing more than an outlet of sexual tension."

"You are going to be a father and you are here about to hook up with me," she yelled. She couldn't admit it but she was devastated. She felt her fangs coming out and she felt to kill somebody.

Her reaction surprised him as well her. She haven't lost her control in front of anybody ever. She never let anyone see this side of hers, the dark side.

"Love, it didn't mean anything. Trust me."

"Just go Niklaus! Go! You just said that you will go and never come back. Keep your promise!"

He was shocked when she called 'Niklaus' and he felt fury as this name reminded of his struggle to stay alive amidst everything. Even though he was a thousand year old but this moment was one of the hardest ones ever. He thought he would rather take on Mikael than walk away now. But he knew he had to honour his promise anyways for her sake.

He was gone before she knew it. And she collapsed and everything was black for a minute. Slowly she regained her conscious and felt rage. She punched the tree with such ferocity that it cracked. She was shattered and she broke down.

She had no recollection how she got home but she was in the room holding the sketch of hers with the horse. She tore it into million pieces but yet she didn't feel better. Next, she picked up the lamp and threw it outside the window. And next came the table and the chair.

"Caroline! What are you doing?"

She didn't realized when her mom got home.

"Mom just leave me alone."

"Absolutely not. You will hurt yourself like this"

"I am a vampire. Please mom i am not in control right now. I can hurt you. Please just leave!"

"Caroline"

"Please!"

She yelled and felt her fangs. This is the second time she lost control. Klaus got under her skin and made her feel very thing so brilliantly and magnified. It seemed her true vampire side was coming to the surface.

Her mom stepped back. This is the first time she saw her daughter in such light. She knew her daughter wouldn't hurt her but vampires only took a second to commit a blunder. She went back the stairs and out of the house. She heard another thing crashing out of the window. She called the first person she thought could her help her daughter.

"Hello Liz!"

"Stefan! Caroline is out of control." She was in hysteria.

"Liz. Calm down! What are you talking about?"

"She is furious right now. She is demolishing the house. I am afraid she might flip off her switch!"

"What? I will be over there in a moment."

He hung up the phone and looked around him. Damon, Elena were shocked having heard the song and everybody else were anxious.

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know, Matt. But Caroline needs us right now."

They all reached Caroline's house and met Liz outside.

"Liz! Did she hurt you?"

"No she didn't. She told me to get out of the house. She is not control. Her fangs came out. I don't know what happened. She's crying. She's throwing things."

"Matt stop! She may hurt you right now. You are human. Let me handle!" said Stefan and went inside.

He entered the house and all he could hear the sniffing sound. He came across her. She was curled up in the corner crying uncontrollably.

"Care! What happened?"

"Leave me alone Stef!"

"No. Your mom is afraid you are gonna flip the switch. What is up with you? You were fine in the morning and now you are furious."

"I feel murderous right now. I want to kill somebody. I feel angry."

She lunged at Damon behind him who came up quietly. They fell on the table behind and glass shattered. She broke the leg of chair and was about to pierce Damon's heart when she was knocked up by Stefan. He held her in his grip. She retaliated but he was stronger.

"What the hell, Barbie? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You are fucking wrong! Get out of here before i kill you."

She writhed under Stefan's grip. She tried to bite him. But Stefan was stronger and slapped her hard and hugged her tightly.

The slap brought her back to reality and she broke down. She cried her heart out.

"It hurts Stefan!"

"I know Care but you are strong. You can do this. You can fight whatever is upsetting you"

"But I don't want to fight anymore. I am tired."

"Tell me what happened."

"Klaus got Hayley pregnant!"

"So you like him?"

She didn't know how to answer him but she put on the fake face.

"No i hate him."

"No you don't. He has got under your skin Care. He is making you feel emotions you have never felt before. He was right. There is an allure to darkness."

"How do you know all this?"

"I feel it too. Katherine makes me feel the same. I have tried to fight it like forever but I am tired too."

"I kissed him today. We could have gone further but he stopped and dropped this fucking bomb."

"Did you tell him how furious you are by his actions?"

"No. He doesn't care. His priority is Hayley now."

"Care he came back just for you leaving Hayley and his baby behind in New Orleans where Marcel and gang is fighting against him."

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you are his midnight's sun and he is yours. He makes you feel vulnerable and alive at the same time. You care for him Caroline!"


End file.
